1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a lead frame, a semiconductor package including the lead frame, and manufacturing the lead frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lead frame serves to electrically connect a semiconductor chip to an external device and also structurally support the semiconductor chip. A semiconductor package is manufactured by attaching a semiconductor chip to an upper surface of a lead frame, bonding the semiconductor chip to the upper surface of the lead frame by using bonding wires, and then sealing the upper surface of the lead frame with mold resin.
The semiconductor package manufactured in such a manner is mounted on an external device. In this case, the semiconductor package is connected to the external device, e.g., a printed circuit board, by disposing a solder ball on the lower surface of the lead frame.
However, in a related art, both surface layers of the lead frame are formed of plating layers consisting of the same material, and thus, the upper surface and the lower surface of the lead frame have the same characteristics.